Picnic basket
by ButtonsMagoo
Summary: What's a picnic without fluff?...


Eee

**Eee! Have some cuteness because I'm feeling generous! :D**

**Dedicated to SparkieSteph for giving me a general idea :)**

**Disclaimer:Owned by the boosh boys, not me.**

**Although, I own this story**

**--**

Heat radiated off the large yellow orb balancing in the sky, white clouds danced around it and Geese flew from the lake sitting at the bottom of a large grassy hill, and perched at the peak were two silhouettes sat cross legged, a basket between them.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Vince asked, looking in awe at the scenery ahead oh him.

"Mhmm." Howard stared at Vince, his sharp cheekbones highlighted by the sunlight, his eyes shining as blue as the sky and his hair dancing accordingly to the calm breeze, he shook his head and looked at what Vince was looking at.

"Yeah, it is, rare this happens isn't it? Normally rain I guarantee that in two weeks we'll be sat in the flat playing Uno." Howard said chuckling slightly; Vince turned and looked at Howard smiling.

"Fifty quid say's you're wrong!" Vince exclaimed laughing, he held his hand and Howard took it, he melted slightly inside with the physical contact.

"Do you want a sandwich?" Howard asked opening the basket and pulling out a tin foil wrapped parcel.

"What's in them?" Vince asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

"Salmon." Howard replied he smiled as he peeled back the metal; Vince pulled a face of pure disgust and shook his head.

"Urgh, no thanks, I've brought my own stuff to eat." Vince smiled delving into the basket and ruffling round adventuring in between the packets of Bovril hoola hoops and under the sausage rolls, he smiled to himself and wrapped his fingers around what he'd been looking for.

"Oh not sweets, Vince how many times have I told you, you should eat proper food like rice – not rice crispies." Howard sighed, biting into his sandwich.

"Oh no this is so much sweeter than sweets." He replied devilishly, slowly pulling out the item in his grasp.

"What?" Howard asked, peering into the basket.

"This!" Vince exclaimed jumping up smiling and pulling the trigger of a water pistol, dousing Howard and his sandwich.

"You bitch!" Howard exclaimed laughing, he dropped his sandwich to the floor which was greedily pecked at by seagulls, and dived towards the 'enemy' he pushed him to the grass and tickled him. Vince giggled, he dropped the water pistol and went to shield his hips; his main ticklish spot. Howard ceased the tickling and grabbed the weapon off the floor, he pinned Vince to the floor who was still giggling like a child and squirted him directly in the face smudging his eyeliner.

"Oi!" Vince shouted laughing; he flung his arms around Howard and rolled him to the left of him, forgetting about the hill, they rolled down it to the bottom, narrowly avoiding the lake, stopping at its edge. They stood up laughing, Howard pointed at Vince's legs today of all days he chose to wear white skinny jeans that where now covered in green grass stains. Vince looked down and groaned.

"Aww they're ruined!" Vince shouted, he pouted like a five year old not noticing that Howard was no longer in front of him. Howard crept up behind Vince and slammed his hands down on his shoulders steering him to the edge of the lake, he pushed him in and laughed as He stood there in the shallow edge, his trousers now turning a dusty brown colour, he clambered out the waters scowling playfully and ran towards Howard who was edging away from him.

"No sir! You stay away from me; I don't want to get all wet!" He shouted now running from Vince who'd began chase.

"You'll never catch me!" He shouted, running pitifully slow due to the fact that Vince was running twice as slow, bogged down by his soaked jeans.

"Argh! Chafe!" Vince shouted collapsing to the floor, he sat quietly for a moment before bursting into a spontaneous giggle fit, and Howard approached him and sat next to him, they looked at each other laughing, Howard leaned in toward Vince getting closer and closer, he didn't remember closing the gap between them but it was closed, Vince had kissed Howard, after a minute or so they broke apart smiling at each other.

"Howard,"

"Yes little man?"

"This has been the _best _picnic ever." Vince smiled, drawing in for another kiss, watched by the dancing clouds and the beaming sun.

**You love it! :D**

**Buttons**

**x**


End file.
